Clause For Concern
Clause For Concern is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Plot A Santa Claus outfit is seen in a dryer in Pop and Cub's basement. Pop takes out the contents and brings them upstairs while Cub comes crawling and gets stuck in a sack. Pop puts on his Santa Claus outfit and prepares to drive for the mall. He puts his sack in the trunk and tries to close it, but he hears a scream and some "blood" is seen in the sack. Pop tries closing it again, and soon succeeds. As he drives off, one of his tires hits a small rock, causing a part of the sack to fall and leave a trail of "blood" on the road, while several dogs sniff the scent and decide to follow. Pop soon stops at a stoplight and discovers one of the dogs trying to tear open the sack. Pop comes and manages to pull it from the animal's jaws, as the sack flies onto a railroad. When a train then runs it over, Pop waits patiently for the train to pass. As the train continue to run, Pop continues to wait and eats a sandwich. Pop soon reads a newspaper and eventually goes to sleep as the train still continues its course. After hours, the train finally passes. Pop begins to pick up the sack, but is stopped by another passing train. When the other train passes, Pop proceeds to pick up the sack, but is once again interrupted by The Mole passing by on his handcar. Afterwards, Pop finally manages to pick up the sack. Pop is then seen at the mall sitting on his throne. Truffles walks up to him, and Pop proceeds to pick up a gift from the sack. He picks up a talking doll whose head falls off, and Pop sees that the gift is broken. He tries again, but picks up a paint tray smeared with red paint. He then picks up some sausages, leading him to confusion. As it turned out, Cub was still at home stuck in another sack, which he comes out of. After the credits, however, he is seen reaching for a light switch and is soon smashed by the door when a disappointed Pop opens it. Moral "Ignorance is bliss". Deaths #Cub is crushed by the door Trivia *"Deck the Halls" is heard when Pop is driving and stops at the stoplight. *This is the first episode to air after a year-long hiatus of Happy Tree Friends, during which fans thought the series was cancelled due to several "Happy Tree Friends is dead" rumors. After the hiatus was ended, this episode was first announced by the HTF short Cheesy does It. *This episode aired on December 8th, 2011. *This is the first episode in which a scene is shown after the credits. *Throughout the episode, it appeared to the audience that Cub was inside the sack due to "his" screams, signs of "blood", and dogs wanting to eat its contents. However, at the end, it was shown that the sound came from a doll which sounded like Cub. While the "blood" was actually red paint. There were also a bunch of sausages in the sack, explaining why it attracted the attention of the dogs. *This is the first time Truffles' appears in an episode unhidden, with his body in motion, and showing a new expression on his face. This could further imply that he may be given bigger roles in future episodes. *This is one of three episodes in internet Season 3 where Lumpy doesn't appear. The others are Swelter Skelter and A Sucker For Love pt. 1. *This episode is one of the few times that Pop is seen with out his hat (In this case a Santa hat). *This is one of the few times where Pop had a larger role than Cub. Another would be A Hole Lotta Love. *This episode could further imply Pop's ignorance for leaving Cub alone without a babysitter. *One of the animators listed during the credits was James Howlett (a fictional character from the Wolverine comics). The original animators were Gregory Araya, Nick Butera, Sean Pendergrass, Rob Lilly III, Elaine Reali, Bob Rutan, Joanna Ramos, Walt Holcombe, Anna & Mike Hollingsworth, Megan Kelly, Mario Furmanczyk & Nathan Malone. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3